


Infradito e polo nord

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan ha dimenticato di comprare i sigari la sera prima, quindi è costretto a uscire in pieno giorno.





	Infradito e polo nord

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta ieri notte per la challenge "All Summer Long" di Fanwriter.it e Piscina di Prompt (LJ).  
> Il mio generatore casuale di prompt mi ha fornito questo:  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/lk89voufd/)  
> Ho eliminato il genere perchè come diavolo uso le infradito in qualcosa di storico? XD  
> Però è stato divertente incastrare gli altri due prompt assieme XD

Logan era di pessimo umore.

Non solo era stato costretto a uscire dalla sua camera da letto dotata di aria condizionata, non solo aveva addirittura dovuto _vestirsi_ e aveva dovuto mettersi delle stupide, orribili e scomode infradito per non far bollire i piedi nelle scarpe, ma era dovuto andare nel centro di New York nelle ore centrali della giornata, il giorno più caldo dell’anno. Tutto perché da bravo idiota la sera prima si era dimenticato di comprarsi i sigari.

Perciò si trovava circondato di gente accaldata e sudata e puzzolente quanto lui, sotto il sole cocente di mezzogiorno, con l’asfalto che sembrava quasi intenzionato a inglobare quell’abominio di infradito tanto faceva caldo.

Logan desiderava solo un po’ di fresco al momento: l’aria condizionata della sua camera, o i suoi amati boschi del Canada, o ancora meglio il Polo Nord.

Sì, il Polo Nord in estate sembrava un’ottima idea, avrebbe potuto passare lì quei terrificanti mesi di caldo intenso che lo devastavano tutte le volte.

Il gelo polare, la neve, il ghiaccio, gli orsi e le foche… che prospettiva magnifica.

L’anno prossimo, al primo giorno in cui la temperatura fosse diventata troppo calda per i suoi gusti, sarebbe emigrato al Polo Nord con gli eschimesi. E ci sarebbe rimasto finché non avesse sentito la notizia della prima neve che cadeva a New York.


End file.
